


Housewife

by PsychoJJ



Series: I don't believe in love. I believe in worship! [4]
Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Ass Play, Butt Plugs, Character Death, Clothing Kink, Crossdressing Kink, Dildos, Dom/sub, Dominance, Fetish Clothing, Husbands, M/M, Married Sex, Nipple Play, Puppy Play, Same-Sex Marriage, Size Kink, Vibrators, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoJJ/pseuds/PsychoJJ
Summary: After the happiest year of his life, Messi lost the father of his seven children and with him, Leo lost the joy of being topped by another man. He tried to stay loyal to his late husband, and for a while he did, until Sergio Ramos stepped in and got him back on the bottoming track!
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo, Lionel Messi/Sergio Ramos
Series: I don't believe in love. I believe in worship! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509470
Comments: 13
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW

When Leo made peace with the idea of letting Cris fuck him without condoms and impregnate him as many times as humanly possible, it felt like the start of a new era. These two love each other to death and there was nothing left to disagree or fight on. It indeed seemed like the beginning of their true "happily ever after" but life never really pause at a moment of perfection and let us be. It's always changing and challenging us with the unexpected.

It was a terrible tragedy that took place about a year after Messi gave birth to four kids; Alana Martina, Eva Maria, Ciro, and Mateo junior. Ronaldo; the love of Lionel's life died in a car accident in which he wasn't alone. Along with him, Leo lost their two daughters Alana and Eva, and Mateo junior. It was impossible to fathom losing as many loved ones at once not just for the Argentinian but also what remained of his broken family.

For sure, he kept taking care of the four remaining kids; Cristiano Junior, Thiago, Mateo the First, and Ciro; the only survivor of Leo's newly born babies. It was tough as Leo had to pretend to be okay for the boys' sake but whenever he was alone he kept crying none stop. It was impossible to forget someone like Cris not just because of how they loved each other but for the constant physical contact they had over the last decade.

Cris used to have sex with Leo at least for five hours a day for every single day, and that was these two maniacs bare minimum! Can you imagine how empty Lionel's life must've been after that? Even if he managed to mentally move on, physically it was impossible. His butthole and his intestines were shaped after his late husband cock, and no amount of fingering, dildos and plugs could ever fill the hole he left behind.

As horny as Leo was, there was no way he would get involved with another man. He needs a real dick to be mentally stable but he's just too loyal to do it. That was the case despite what happened one week after the funeral when Sergio Ramos visited Messi's family and offered to marry Leo! According to the Spanish, it wasn't his idea.

He received a letter from Cris a while back that reads "Sergio, you've always been a good friend to me, my best friend, and I know that this sounds out of the blue but if anything ever happens to me, I want you to take care of my family. My kids love you. They love the way you play with them and if I'm ever gone, I can't think of a better father to them than you!"

The letter goes on to detail "I also want you to take care of my husband, my lovely Lionel. I understand that you prefer girls, Sergio. I respect that, but I know more than anybody how needy Leo can be and I can't stand the idea of him sleeping with a stranger. So, please if anything ever happens to me, do me a favor and sleep with him every now and then. I know I'm asking a lot but if Leo is willing to settle down with you I don't mind you two getting married. Whatever makes both of you happy, I'm on board! Hugs from the afterlife!"

Even after reading that sweet, liberating letter with Cristiano's signature at the bottom of the page, Messi couldn't just do it right away. Ramos seemed very understanding and was like "I'm available when and however you need me" and he kept repeating these words every time he visited, and he was seeing the kids thrice a weak. So, he offered his dick for Leo quite a lot!

Two years went by. Cristiano Junior was ten. Thiago was eight. Mateo the first was five and Ciro was pretty much three years old. The boys were growing so fast and it's really hard to be a single parent around teenagers, and it was embarrassing for Leo to sleep every night with a vibrator like a perverted kid while he was actively having sex all his adult life. It was about time for him to move on.

If it was up to him he would've dated some random guy as he wasn't that interested in Sergio Ramos but to feel good about sleeping with someone other than Cris, he decided to honor his wishes and call the Spanish. Messi just wanted to visit the world of anal sex once again, nothing specific, but Ramos insisted that they get married first as he wasn't comfortable with sex outside marriage, or so he claimed.

Lionel found that kinda ridicules because this was gay sex after all but he went along with Sergio's wishes and they started planning a wedding together. Leo made it very clear that he doesn't want a public event and Ramos respected that, and even though the Spanish has always been nice and respectful, Messi couldn't help but feel that something was wrong.

He stupidly didn't follow his guts and as soon as they were officiated as a married couple, Sergio started behaving differently. When they were in the car heading back home, they started French kissing in the back seat and that's when Ramos whispered "you know that I don't like men but I'm doing this for Cris..." and even the man in the driver seat was shocked, for this to be the first sentence between two guys who just got engaged.

Messi tried not to make a big deal out of it. He smiled and asked "yeah, and what's that supposed to mean? Are you playing the hard to please kind of men or what?" as he kissed Sergio and placed a hand on his bulge. Ramos broke the kiss, moved Lionel's palm away from his erection and "not exactly, there are just a few rules you'll have to follow to please me"

Leo just realized how much he misses being close to another muscular man. He was too aroused to care much about Sergio's attitude as he placed his head on the Spanish chest and said "what kind of rules?" and Ramos smirked and said "for starters, from now on you'll have to dress like a girl…" and Messi was so open-minded and totally in the mood as he said "that's all? I can handle that!"

As they arrived at their house, Sergio opened the door of the car and had a full grip of Lionel's butt and said "here's the tricky part though. You wouldn't do it for a night or two… you wouldn't do it just in the bedroom… you'll to dress like a girl everywhere and all the time!" and only then Leo realized how exhausting this marriage would be. 

Before they got inside the house Messi whispered anxiously "wait… I don't mind teasing you with such a dress every night but I can't walk around in front of the kids looking like a lady, it would fuck them up, and if not, it will shock them as Cris never did these kinds of things publicly!"

Ramos squeezed Lionel's ass a couple of times before saying the meanest thing ever "well guess what, babe! Cris is dead! And I think the kids who somehow got used to the fact that you gave birth to them can easily get used to watching you in ladies' clothes, don't you think?" as he was about to go inside.

Messi wanted to keep this discussion for another time, more specifically for them to sort it out in the bedroom. So, he whispered "ok we'll figure that out later… can you get your hand off my butt for now? Because the kids are teenagers and me and Cris never been this affectionate in front of them! Kisses are okay though but they're not used to more intimate touching and— what the!"

Ramos opened the house door, pushed Messi inside by pushing his butt. Leo was shocked but he tried to look normal for the sake of the kids while Sergio was actively and shamelessly squeezing and gently slapping one ass cheek after another, making sure that the teenage boys saw and recognized that new approach.

Lionel rushed his conversation with the boys and quickly pulled Sergio to the bedroom. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Messi asked as soon as he locked the door. Sergio smirked, intentionally unlocked the door, and said "nothing… you're just being so sensitive and kinda overprotective!" and Leo was like "am I?"

Ramos smiled as he wrapped his hands around Lionel's waist and said "hell yeah, and God you look so hot when you're angry" as he pushed Messi to the bed, slid a hand through his jeans and started fingering him. Leo was dying to get laid but he had to act responsibly. He clenched his glutes and said "we can't do this before we finish our conversation! There must be some rules around the kids! We can't just—"

Sergio shut Lionel's mouth with a French kiss and said: "I'm not good at thinking rationally when I'm this horny" while pulling his dick out of his clothes and following "how about we leave this whole argument for after I remind you of how good it feels to have a real cock inside you?!"

Messi had waited for too long to be fucked again, and there was something about the way that Ramos operates that pushed him to lose control. He started kissing passionately as they took each other's clothes. Leo kept mumbling "we'll talk about it later… yes… we will… this is our wedding night and it should be all about this!!" while throwing his thighs up in the air and parting his ass cheeks for Sergio to fuck him.

The Spanish looked silently at the bare hole with a smirk on his face. Messi was catching his breath as he asked "what? What is it? You want lube? Condom? You don't like it or what?" and Sergio answered "it's none of that… I just don't feel like fucking you before you play by my rules!"

Lionel was like "seriously??!! I'm lying naked with my butthole twitching in front of you, and you want us to stop for some stupid rule?! What exactly do you want, damn it?!" and Ramos walked to the closet, opened it and said "I bought you ten white wedding dresses and asked Cristiano junior to put them here" then he took a look at the closet and said "apparently he did"

Leo was like "come on! I'll do it tomorrow! I'll do it all through our honeymoon! Just don't keep me waiting for now!" and Sergio walked back to the bed, laid next to Lionel, and said "I'm sorry but rules are rules… get up, pick up a dress, and come back here. I won't shove my dick in your nice round ass unless you're in a wedding dress… that's how my stubborn brain works"

Messi begged one last time "come on, Sergio please!" and the Spanish was like "you want my dick, you gotta please my twisted fantasies first... Otherwise, that little pussy of yours will be as gapped and as empty as ever!" and finally Leo gave in, picked up the first dress in the closet, and rushed to get changed in the bathroom, and when he came back, he was looking more glorious than ever!

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Despite the rough start of their wedding night, Sergio Ramos was kind enough to keep Leo satisfied for a week. Messi's life started to get bright once again as he kept getting laid when and however he wants. For a week it was beyond perfect, and Lionel got immersed in the bedroom endless pleasure and before he knew it, he was absolutely addicted to the Spanish dick.

That week was so flawless not just for the sex which was exciting and refreshing but also because Sergio seemed to be okay with Leo wearing unisex pajamas in front of the kids. They never talked about it and Messi assumed that his ass was so good for Ramos to the point where he dropped some of his rules and domineer so they can be in total harmony and intimacy. Just like Cris used to do.

Lionel's theories and naive assumptions lasted for the first seven days of their marriage. In the eighth, around midnight, things started to change. Messi made sure that the kids were sleeping, did the laundry, cleaned the house, took a shower, and dressed the way Sergio likes. He picked up another one of his white wedding dresses and walked to the bedroom unable to tame his imaginations about all the sexy things Ramos will do as they keep fucking till the early morning.

Messi stood in front of the Spanish in the most feminine poses ever. Sergio was lying on the bed, scrolling through social media, and with Leo out of focus, and with all the hormonal changes that happened to his body through the many times he got pregnant and gave birth, for a fraction of a second, Ramos mistook him for a lady for real. That's why Sergio found himself drawn to look at that masterpiece despite what he had planned for Lionel that night.

The Argentinian dick addict took his chance. As soon as he was in Sergio's sight, he loosened up the white dress that was already bigger than him, letting it smoothly slide across the curves of his spine, tucking it around his thighs and revealing his miraculous pair of ass cheeks in the process. 

At this point, Ramos usually separates his legs to let Messi know that he's welcomed. The Spanish usually makes enough room in between his muscular thighs for Leo to settle down and start teasing him and only when he's aroused enough, he'll start fucking that needy Argentinian ass. That's the nature of their dynamic; Lionel had to prove himself as a worthy bitch to get laid.

This time, none of that happened. Ramos frowned and looked back at his phone screen just like his "housewife" wasn't there. Messi got out of the dress, got on the bed, fully naked as he started kissing the Spanish knees, moving upward with the kisses till he stopped right before Sergio's balls and asked "Honey, did I upset you in anything?"

Ramos didn't bother to look at the needy man as he answered "not really" and Messi realized that giving Sergio a blow-job or a hand-job or touching his dick in any way wouldn't be a good idea at the time. The Spanish was so not in the mood. Thus, Leo decided to act as he used to when Cris was in a similar situation.

Lionel got on top of Ramos, cuddled him with an ear resting over his chest, listening to his heart before saying softly "Sergio, if there's anything in your mind, you can tell me. I'm not just good at taking it in the ass, I'm a good listener too…" and the Spanish couldn't help but smile and say "I appreciate your concern, but I'm totally fine. Nothing is bothering me at all!"

Messi appreciated the fact that Ramos cupped one of his butt cheeks although he wanted way more than that. He buried his face in the Spanish chest while licking whatever skin his tongue meets. He was desperate as he looked at Sergio in the eyes, parting his lips in a way that indicates that he wanna be French kissed so badly. He blushed as he whispered "I understand if you don't want us to have sex every night"

Their lips were so close that a kiss was meant to happen but Ramos smirked instead while circulating his middle finger around Lionel's embarrassingly twitching butthole before saying "yeah?" just to push Messi to talk more about something he brought up just to get attention.

Leo blushed even more as he elaborated "If you're really not upset about anything that I did… I don't know what's this all about… I don't know if you take a break every seven days or if we wouldn't be doing it as regular as last week" and just by thinking about the last week, Lionel was already feeling a burning sensation of extreme horniness building in his belly, and his face was getting lewder by the seconds. So, he just concluded "what I meant to say is that whenever you want to have sex just—let me know"

It was so cute to watch him struggle to express the fact that he can't spend a night without a dick in his ass. It was so good to witness but what's even better was the way he parted his lips as he felt a couple of fingers shoving deep inside his "still and probably forever twitching" man-pussy. The way his mouth was so rounded yet shivery made him look like he was having an orgasm while giving a blow-job, and it left Sergio exploding in laughter.

Messi was upset that his husband finds his arousal more of funny neediness rather than a sexy act yet he didn't give up. He would literally do whatever it takes to get laid. He started kissing Ramos who never stopped laughing, and Leo was shouting in between the kisses like a little kid "why are you laughing at meeeee?!"

Ramos finally kissed back while using the fingers in Lionel's hole to adjust the position of his hips till their genitals met and aligned. Messi felt his balls spreading over Sergio's balls. Only then, he realized how small his ones were in comparison to the Spanish hairy package. The difference in the skin smoothness gave him goosebumps and the fact that his full erection was at best third the length of Sergio's dick reminded him of why he always loved letting men have full control over him in bed.

With all the fingering, grinding and French kissing Messi thought that he finally got Ramos in the mood to fuck him, but when their lips detached it was a different story. Sergio giggled, twitched his huge erection, and said "I was laughing at you because you're trying really hard to get my dick in your ass just like your life depended on it while I have every intention to never do it again!"

  
Leo jaw dropped and he was like "wait! what? Why did you marry me then?! Why the fuck did you get me addicted again to sleeping with another man?! And just yesterday you asked me to get rid of all my dildos, plugs and vibrators! And I did! And now you're saying that we'll never have sex again!! What the hell are you talking about?!"

Ramos took a moment to kiss Leo on the lips before saying "Gosh! You're so hot when you're angry" as he flexed his fingers in Lionel's ass and followed with a smirk "and by the way, I am fully aware that you're addicted to my dick because I made sure of it… now I don't need to argue with you… I don't need to prove my point or anything like that. Either you do whatever I ask or I'll never fuck you. As a matter of fact, what I actually meant to say that I'll never ever fuck you again without something in return!"

Messi was so mad that he wanted to break free from their weirdly violent hug. He wanted to leave the bed and go cry under the shower or something but Ramos kept him in place. So, he had to shout angrily "Something in return! Something in RETURN!! TELL ME ONE THING I DIDN'T DO FOR YOU ALREADY! I give you hand-jobs! Blow-jobs! You even asked me to wear a belly dance dress and I did! I shook my butt, wiggled my dick, and even twitched my hole with the music!!"

The Spanish smile was getting proudly wider while Lionel's eyes were collecting tears as he realized how far he went for sex and kept shouting "yes I did! And how did you react to my obedience?! The next night you forced me to dress up in another belly dance clothes! Except this time you fucked me and came inside and forced me to push your cum out of my hole with the rhythm of the music while I'm dancing!! Do you have any idea how humiliated I was?!" 

Ramos laughed carelessly and said "of course… that's why I forced you to do it in the first place" and at this point, poor Leo was so emotional and so hurt by his new husband coldness and he started sobbing "what else do you want me to do? You asked me to rub my face against your dick and balls until you come all over it, and I did! And you said that was the hottest thing you've ever seen! What else do you want me to do?! Tell me one thing I didn't do for you!"

Sergio was like "how about the fact that you refuse to wear female clothes in front of the kids?" and Messi responded "seriously? Come on, Sergio! The oldest is only ten! I can't get them exposed to such things at this early age. It would fuck them up! It's a crime!" and Ramos pushed his fingers a little deeper and said "well. If you want my dick in here, you'll have to be criminal from time to time…"

A moment of revelation passed upon them. Messi subconsciously realized his place. He's technically enslaved by his own constant and urgent need for sex. Knowing that, he finally sorta calmed down and tried to negotiate and said "now that's the only thing you're holding over my head? The ladies' dresses?! I actually thought that you forgot about it since you never mentioned it after our wedding night" and Ramos loved the fact that Leo was too horny to keep fighting, kissed him on the lips and commented "you thought wrong, little one"

Lionel kissed back and elaborated "we don't have to do everything with brutality. We can be civil about this. So, how about we have some fun tonight and I promise, starting tomorrow, I'll keep introducing female clothes little by little into my style. Does that work for you?" and the Spanish pulled his fingers out of Leo, flipped him on his belly and Messi believed that he's gonna get mounted only to get a slap on the ass.

Ramos laid over Leo, rubbing his cock against the Argentinian butt crack, not quite penetrating him. Sergio let out a gush of precum before saying "no that doesn't work for me. You will sleep with an empty hole tonight and when you wake up in the morning, you'll dress whatever I pick for you, and you'll behave in front of the kids however I want you to, and at the end of the day, if I like your performance I'll reward you the way you like. If you disappoint, you'll wait for another night!"

Messi was so devastated and even heartbroken as he almost sobbed "but Cris would've never—AAAAH" and Ramos was pulling his hair strong enough for him to shut up before saying "Get it through your head, Lionel! Cris is gone while my dick is throbbing against your hole! So you better get used to my way of doing things! And by the way, not only I don't allow any argument in front of the kids if I ask you to do something. If you hesitate for two seconds, I won't fuck you for two nights! If you hesitate for three seconds, even if you end up doing all I asked you to do, I won't fuck you for three nights! That's how I operate!"

Leo asked anxiously "what kind of things are you gonna ask me to do?!" and the Spanish finally let go of Lionel's hair and whispered "don't think too much about it… you'll know at the moment… I like to keep some elements of surprise… for now, just try to figure out how to sleep with my heavy weight over your tiny body, and my cock rubbing against your hole all night. Sleep well, honey. Tomorrow is the first day of your new YOU; Lionel the mother, the housewife, and the family bitch!"

To be continued

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of photos for cute men dressed like ladies and I couldn't think of a better use for them than a work like this XD
> 
> I'm sorry if I started yet another work instead of updating your favorite one. I just couldn't help myself and I really hope you like it so far ^^


End file.
